


Tales of the Dwarves

by LuccaAce



Series: Fairest 'verse [2]
Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: (because Donner is a potty mouth), Bears, But only Chapter 3, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Improbable Sex Positions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reminiscing, Saaaaaaaap, Sex Against A Tree, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, lots of swearing, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about the Seven "Dwarves" from my story "Tales of the Dwarves." It's not exactly necessary to read that in order to understand this, but it might help. Some chapters talk about how the pairs got together, one chapter is a PWP of two characters fantasizing about getting a third to join them. It's all ridiculously fluffy. Like, seriously, it may rot your teeth.</p><p>Chapter 1: Adlar/Klinge<br/>Chapter 2: Donner/Herz<br/>Chapter 3: Brenner/Link/(fantasy!Keil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adlar/Klinge

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place three years after Snow joins the Dwarves.

Adlar stood on the side of the mountain with his arms crossed. The snow began to fall, catching on his eyelashes and the strands of hair that had escaped from his low ponytail. He remembered his time in the city, doing politics, rubbing elbows with the most important men in the kingdom. Times like this, when the world began to still too much for his active mind, the weather turned too cold for his low-land tastes, and Klinge's trip into the village was delayed for some unknown reason, he almost missed the bustle of court life.

"He'll make it home before the snows really start," Keil assured him. The teenager rubbed his arms to warm himself as he smiled up at Adlar.

"I know."

"I know you know," Keil made a face. "But you looked like, I dunno, you needed to hear it or somethin'." His long hair whipped Adlar's sleeve when Keil shook his head in confusion. "I dunno." Then he walked off.

Adlar watched him leave, mood lightened considerably. He knew Keil would be missing Klinge too, especially now that Brenner's flirting was becoming more and more obvious. The poor kid didn't know how to handle the large man's advances, especially since he hadn't admitted to himself that he liked them. Keil was still hung up on Link, and the way Brenner flirted even in front of Link confused him. He'd grown up considerably from the thirteen-year old who came to join his cousin four years before, but he still had some learning to do about love.

Memories of when he met Klinge wafted into Adler's mind. Klinge, with the same pale brown hair and sharp eyes as Keil, had been the first to welcome him to the cottage on the mountain. The others, especially huge Donner and his crude manner of speaking, had made him seriously reconsider running away. Only the knowledge that he had absolutely nowhere else to go gave him pause.

His father had always warned him about burning bridges, but when his lover had caught him with the crown prince, it was too late. The prince had been the one to suggest the tryst, and Adler, although he cringed at the thought now, had been happy to go along with it. When Adler's lover broke in on them, instead of being angry over infidelity, he had been incensed that Adler had moved in on the prince before he could. In the end, his former lover and the prince became lovers, and Adler fled for his life.

A rough old man at the edge of the mountains told him about five "dwarfs" living on the side of the nearest mountain. They never spent much time away from their home, coming down only to trade for certain food-stuffs. When he met the large men living in the cabin, and they interrogated until he was sure they were working for the prince, he began formulating ways to escape.

Then he saw Klinge, leaning against the wall next to the fireplace, looking finer than any nobleman he'd seen. Unlike Keil, Klinge kept his hair relatively short, and he moved and spoke with dangerous grace. His eyes held Adler's, glinting with amusement and something else.

Adler stared back with the same intensity.

The other men had taken Adler in shortly after Klinge said he 'had a good feeling about him.' It turned out that politics didn't interest them, and Adler was strong and willing to work. Donner liked the way he didn't complain, and Adler liked the way the men didn't pry. They gave him the name Adler for his bird-like features and broad chest.

A smirk found its way to Adler's face when he recalled what happened three weeks later. He and Klinge had been flirting ever since that first day, but neither went any further.

Adler's chair, finished only the day before by Link, sat next to Klinge's. Over dinner, as they had every evening, the two exchanged double entendres while teasing one another with their food. When Adler felt Klinge's hand brush his thigh under the table, his dark eyes darkened further. After dinner Adler caught Klinge outside and pressed him against the side of the cottage.

"About damned time," Klinge laughed against Adler's lips when they could breathe again.

"I didn't want to impose too much upon your generosity," Adler replied, moving his mouth to the corner of Klinge's jaw. Klinge shivered as Adler's warm breath brushed his earlobe.

"You better do more than 'impose,'" Klinge nearly growled. He launched his own attack against Adler's neck.

"If you insist."

The next morning Herz congratulated them, and Brenner began making bawdy comments about some of the noises he'd heard. Link just raised his eyebrow at Adler before clapping Klinge on the back. Donner yelled about "horny sons'a'bitches" not letting their relationship affect work.

Adler chuckled at the memory. He'd been here over five years now, and things hadn't changed between him and his sharp-faced lover. They still flirted over dinner and found each other in interesting places where, no matter what they did, they were always overheard.

"It sure doesn't seem like you missed me. I'll have to torment Keil later for lying to me."

Turning around quickly, Adler felt his chest lighten at the sight of Klinge. He looked exactly the same as he did the first day he saw him. Klinge raised his eyebrow, waiting for Adler to respond. He didn't complain when, instead of saying something, Adler stomped over to him, hauled him close, and kissed him.

Klinge tasted of fresh bread, jerky, and something sharp. His lips moved with the same energy and want as Adler's. They fed noises into each others' mouth as Adler sought and found the hem of Klinge's shirt. Both moaned when his hand came into contact with the warm skin beneath.

"Hey guys, no one's in the bedroom right now," Link suggested, grinning. "Who knows, maybe the thick walls will contain the noise."

"Not likely," Brenner yelled from the wagon, unloading the sacks.

Adler broke away, glaring. Klinge just laughed. Then he grabbed Adler's hand, entwined their fingers, and led him to the house. Upon reaching the bedroom, Adler stopped when the door was closed and pulled Klinge into a tight embrace.

"I missed you."

"I know," Klinge responded, small smile blossoming on his mouth. He looked up into those dark eyes and traced Adler's cheekbone with the tips of his fingers. Then he whispered, "I love you."

Adler's breath hitched as it always did. The prince and his lover in court had both told him that-and he'd always responded in kind. None of them had ever meant it. He didn't know before meeting Klinge that anyone could mean it. It had taken him years to overcome that, but he would overcome anything for Klinge.

"I know," he whispered back, leaning down so his and Klinge's faces were even. Against Klinge's lips, he whispered, "I love you too."


	2. Donner/Herz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to die," Herz responded without looking up.
> 
> "The hell you are," the Voice told him. From the sounds of his boots, Herz could tell that the Voice was stomping closer. A large face, with gray-green eyes, framed in fiery red hair, loomed over his death-place. "This is my land. No one dies here unless I kill them."
> 
> "Oh, good," Herz sighed. That was one problem down. "Would you mind killing me?"
> 
> Or: How Donner met Herz, realized that he was probably crazy, and fell in love anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is mostly sap. I apologize for nothing!

Herz wanted very badly to die. He lay on what felt like some very sharp rocks, looked up at the cliff he fell from, and decided that he would die just as soon as he figured out how to do so without moving.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" The voice sounded angry, large, and confused. Right away, Herz decided he liked it.

"I'm going to die," Herz responded without looking up.

"The hell you are," the Voice told him. From the sounds of his boots, Herz could tell that the Voice was stomping closer. A large face, with gray-green eyes, framed in fiery red hair, loomed over his death-place. "This is my land. No one dies here unless I kill them."

"Oh, good," Herz sighed. That was one problem down. "Would you mind killing me?"

"Wha-? No! Why would you ask that? The hell kinda fucked up bastard are you, anyway?" The pretty eyes narrowed, and the pink mouth turned down into the cutest angry frown. It was a good last face to see.

"Well, I don't feel like moving ever again. I want to die, but in order to kill myself, I'd have to move. You said no one died here without you being the one to kill them, so I was hoping that we could help each other out," he sighed. "I'm sure I'll figure some other way to die, if you don't feel up to it."

Now the Voice (the Face?) looked frustrated. He reached down and then flung Herz over his shoulder, carrying him as easily as most men carried little girls. Herz would usually be offended—after all, he wasn't a small man, and he certainly wasn't a girl. In this case, however, Herz contented himself by noticing how great not having rocks jabbing into his back felt, even if being treated like an unruly piece of luggage jarred his other aching bits.

"Where are we going?" Not that it mattered much, but Herz wanted to hear the Voice again.

"My cabin, you damned maniac," the Voice answered. Herz smiled. After a few minutes of walking, he fell asleep, feeling safe and warm for the first time since he'd left.

When Herz woke up, he told himself to be happy with the fact that there were no rocks jabbing into him, he wasn't suspended by his neck to a tree, and there was a rather nice fire burning close by. He felt like he'd been mauled by an angry mountain, but at least his present circumstances seemed better than any he'd faced in weeks. Maybe longer. Herz tried not to think about time.

"Finally awake, I see," a kind voice told him from somewhere near the fire. It wasn't as intense as Herz's Voice from before. There was nothing wrong with this voice, but he liked the other one better.

"So it seems," Herz responded, happy when his throat continued to be the one part of him that didn't hurt-well, the talking part didn't hurt, anyway. He also noticed that he was naked under the blanket and wondered who undressed him. He hoped it was the Voice.

"You look like you've had some rough times," the friendly voice told him, coming nearer. This man's hair was a darker red than the Voice's hair. His eyes were ice blue, instead of green, and he seemed a little smaller. Herz just attempted a shrug, wincing when he moved.

"Bren, you lazy son of a bitch, the hell are you? I need you out here to do your damn job." Herz smiled as the Voice rumbled into the room.

"What did you just call your sister? You told me to watch after the 'crazy bastard.' He just woke up, by the way," Bren sounded amused. He seemed the type to rarely be anything but amused.

The Voice burst through the door. "I know my sister better than anyone else, so I have more right to call her a bitch than anyone else." He stopped in front of the bed Herz was laying on. "How's he doin'? Anything permanent, other than being batshit insane?" His mouth did that cute-angry frown again.

"He can talk, and I can't really tell. I'm not a doctor, jackass." Bren looked at Herz thoughtfully, "He'll probably need to rest up for a few days to get back into walking condition."

"Fine." The Voice didn't sound fine. Then he turned to Herz. "Stay there and do not move a single damned muscle until Brenner says you can."

Herz managed a smile at the Voice, who responded by glowering. "You have been very kind, but I need to be going. If I could just get my clothes?"

The Voice's glower intensified. "Like hell you're going anywhere," he growled. "I don't care who the fuck you pissed off, but your ass is staying on that damn bed!" When Herz smiled at him, the Voice made a growly noise.

Over the next few days, Herz learned that he had actually managed to make it to a safe place. He also finally learned the names of his two hosts-Brenner, often called Bren, and Donner, the Voice. Brenner was the more mellow of the two, and Herz enjoyed talking to him. Even more than that, though, he enjoyed making Donner growl at him.

Neither man asked for his name, and Herz appreciated their respect of his privacy. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to use that name again, since it could possibly lead the men he was running from—the same ones who'd suspended him from a tree by attaching a rope to his neck—back to him. The blankets he still had to lie beneath mostly hid his shudder.

"Are you okay?" Brenner asked, sounding a little worried. "Do you need another blanket?"

"No," Herz smiled up at him banally. He heard yelling from outside, and froze. That voice was very familiar, and not one he'd ever wanted to hear again.

"Look, Mr...?" The familiar voice sounded frustrated. "Fine, I don't need to know your name. What I'm trying to say, is that my friend is very dear to me, and I need to find him. I've been worried sick about him these past few weeks."

"I don't give a damn how worried you've been. Get the hell off my property," Donner sounded angrier than usual. It made Herz happy. He wanted to believe, after a few minutes of quiet, that he was gone. Brenner left to help Donner, and Herz allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to stay here, with his Voice.

The door opened quickly, and a tall, slim man with black hair walked in. "My sweetest," he greeted. "You ran away from me. Why would you do that?" His eyes were hard, although his mouth wore what was supposed to be a smile.

"How did you find me, Kaid?" Herz asked, feeling, for the first time, rebellion against his master.

"It doesn't matter. You are coming with me." Kaid grabbed Herz by his blond hair and yanked, making Herz cry out as he was pulled from the bed.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Donner's voice was low and dangerous. His eyes rested for a moment too long on Herz's still naked form before returning to glare at Kaid.

"Taking back what is mine," Kaid replied, still pulling Herz along by his hair.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna happen," Brenner said, closing the door behind him.

"I will destroy you and your precious little cottage if you defy me. Now move!" A foreign light flashed in Kaid's eyes, reflecting the dark magic within. Donner and Brenner moved to stand against him anyway.

"Stop the theatrics, Kaid. I'm coming with you." Herz turned to Brenner. "Thanks for taking care of me." Brenner frowned and nodded. Then Herz looked at Donner and swallowed around the thick emotions in his throat. "Thank you for everything." He tried to smile, but Donner just glared.

Kaid smirked and pulled Herz close, running his hands possessively over Herz's naked body. He bit Herz's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Then Herz heard a loud clang, and Kaid fell to the floor.

Donner rested the shovel on his shoulder, and growled. "No one messes with people in my house."

Donner and Brenner dragged Kaid off somewhere, Herz didn't know where, and gave Herz back his clothes. He'd been warned not to leave by Donner, and now that Kaid was, hopefully, gone forever, he had no desire to go. Herz worried that Donner wouldn't want him around anymore, though, for causing so much trouble.

Night had fallen by the time they returned. Herz stirred the stew on the fire, humming happily, and gave the men a joyful grin when they walked in.

Donner stared at him hard for a few minutes, worrying Herz. Maybe he shouldn't have cooked? Maybe Donner was expecting him to be gone now? Brenner laughed and said something about taking a piss.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if you wanted me gone, I just wanted to show you that I was thankful," Herz shrugged and forced a smile, something he had gotten good at over the years. He walked past Donner to leave. Donner grabbed his arm hard.

"The hell do you think you're going?" Herz looked up quizzically at Donner's growl.

"I don't understand. What—" Herz was cut off by Donner's lips, moving insistently against his own. He forgot why he'd been confused — he forgot everything except for the feel of that mouth against his, those broad shoulders under his hands, and the Voice growling against him.

"You'd damned well better not be trying to leave again," Donner threatened angrily. Herz wanted to laugh and cry and kiss him again. "I will steal your fucking clothes if I catch you thinking about it."

"You just want to see me naked again," Herz teased, pressing his body suggestively against the larger man's. He was delighted when Donner's cheeks turned pink. Then he stopped laughing to concentrate on kissing.

"Wait," Donner pulled back for a moment. "What should we call you? If you don't like your name, then we won't use it, but I can't keep calling you 'fucking idiot,' which you still are, by the way."

"I've been called lots of things," Herz explained. "But my mother used to call me 'Herz.' It means heart." He smiled fondly at the rare memory of his mother.

"Herz?" Donner's mouth quirked in thought, before he pulled Herz close again. Against his mouth, Herz heard the Voice whisper, "My Herz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I'll apologize for that last line. But only a minor apology. Very minor.


	3. Brenner/Link/(Keil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link was gorgeous, spread out like that. He wore nothing at all as he floated in the spring-fed pond past the mine. His talented fingers danced along the top of the water, and his dark hair spread with the waves. He looked completely relaxed and content.
> 
> Well, almost completely relaxed.
> 
> "What are you thinking about, love?" Brenner stood on the bank, still in his pants, admiring the view.
> 
> Link laughed and tilted his head back to look at his lover. "The way you manhandled him today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this is basically a PWP. The rating is because of this chapter. Also, Keil isn't actually in this. They just talk about him a lot.
> 
> Takes place somewhere around Chapter Ten or Eleven of "Fairest in All the Land," but there's no exact timeline for this to fit into. I just wanted to write something smutty about these gents.
> 
> Also, I was not expecting Link to be this, er, slutty?, but in a good way? He just decided to be that way. Good thing Brenner likes it.

Link was gorgeous, spread out like that. He wore nothing at all as he floated in the spring-fed pond past the mine. His talented fingers danced along the top of the water, and his dark hair spread with the waves. He looked completely relaxed and content.

Well, almost completely relaxed.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Brenner stood on the bank, still in his pants, admiring the view.

Link laughed and tilted his head back to look at his lover. "The way you manhandled him today," his voice was sly. Everything about him was sly.

"I didn't think you liked manhandling," Brenner observed. He felt his cock stirring at the memory despite himself.

"I don't like being manhandled. I like watching it just fine, though." Link stood in the shallow water and stalked toward Brenner. "And I know you like doing it."

"He is so malleable," Brenner admitted, making his prick harden further. This was getting out of hand. "I just push a little, and he goes."

"I want to watch you pull his hair while you fuck his mouth," Link whispered into Brenner's ear, pressing his completely hard cock into Brenner's hip. The image combined with the evidence of Link's desire made his pants supremely uncomfortable.

He pulled them off, then drew Link close enough that their cocks brushed with every lazy thrust of his hips. After brushing a loving kiss against Link's clever mouth, Brenner decided that two could play this game.

"And where would you be, while I was fucking his mouth? Watching from the corner? That doesn't sound like you." He reached up and thumbed Link's pretty pink nipple before trailing his hand down and squeezing Link's ass. His fingers brushed Link's hole, which twitched hungrily at him.

"I bet you'd be behind him," Brenner continued. "Spreading him here, teasing his pretty little hole while I fucked his pretty little mouth. You'd love to teach him to be as cock hungry as you are, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Link gasped, canting his hips back to encourage Brenner to put his fingers in him, dammit. "Want him to love it enough to stay so hard while you fuck him," he admitted.

"That's because you want him to fuck you while I fuck him, isn't it?" Brenner sounded proud of him, which made Link shiver pleasantly. Then Brenner stepped away and Link whined.

"Dammit, Brenner," he complained.

Brenner snorted. "So damn pushy. Come here, sweetheart. I brought the oil, and you can either ride me while I sit over here, or I can fuck you against a tree."

"Fuck yes," Link hissed, hurrying over. His hard cock bounced eagerly as he made his way. "Fuck me against a tree. Please. Fucking love feeling you hold me up and bounce me on your cock."

"Shit," Brenner spat, before crowding Link against a sturdy-looking ash. He shoved two slick fingers into Link's hungry hole and used that grasp to pick him up. Link shivered pleasantly on the ends of his fingers and wrapped his muscled legs around Brenner's waist.

"Oh, yeah, fuck," he gasped, trying to take in even more. Brenner relented and gave him another finger. "Just like that, Bren, fuck, so good. Love your fucking fingers in me."

"Keil has long fingers," Brenner remarked, stroking that spot. "And he's so clever with them. Just like you are with yours. Bet he could make you cry with his fingers."

"Yeah," Link agreed.

Brenner smirked as he pressed teeth into Link's jaw. He sucked a hickey there, knowing everyone would see it, but more importantly, knowing that every time Keil saw it, he'd blush. And Link would know that Brenner sucked it into his skin while talking about their young man.

"But first you'd have to teach him how. Open him up nice and slow with your hands. He fucking loves watching you work, you know? I see how he follows your fingers while you're carving. Bet he thinks about them stroking that big cock of his." He laved the fresh mark with his tongue before continuing.

"I bet he's thought about your hands stroking my cock."

"Fuck me, Brenner," Link demanded.

He grunted as he sunk into Link. He was always so hot and tight and good, and he always wanted it so bad.

Brenner thought of something wicked and wonderful.

"Keil's got a nice cock, doesn't he?" He mused while waiting for Link to adjust. Link squirmed around his cock at his words.

"Yeah. So big and pretty," Link admitted. "When the moon's full, I can see him jerking off."

"Me too," Brenner admitted. He would always put his fingers in Link while they watched him, watched the he'd fuck him as quietly as possible after Keil fell asleep.

"Want to watch him fuck me?" Link bit at his already red mouth.

"Yeah," Brenner admitted. "Would watch him fuck you while you sucked me. But I was thinking about something else." He danced his fingers around Link's rim. "You're always so cock-hungry. You love having this nice hole of yours stuffed with cock, right?"

"Love it," Link gasped. Then he moaned as Brenner carefully pressed a thick finger in next to his cock. "So full, fuck," he moaned appreciatively.

Brenner kept that finger still as he continued to fuck up into Link. "I bet we could stretch you nice and wide," he started. "Me'n Keil. Get two of my fingers and two of his. Then his pretty big cock, filling you up so nice and full."

"Want it," Link admitted.

"Yeah? You want me to put my fingers in there with his cock? Got to stretch you so good to fit in next to him. Got to get you wide and sloppy, dripping with oil like a girl with her slick, so I can put my cock in there next to his."

Link gasped and writhed so, so pretty at the end of Brenner's cock before clamping down and coming.

Brenner fucked him hard through his orgasm, then more slowly for another few minutes. Just as Link was about to start to get uncomfortable, he spilled hot white into Link's dusky hole.

"Fucking hell, Bren," Link swore appreciatively after they'd cleaned off in the pond.

Brenner kissed him, slow and sweet. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Link replied. "And I love him."

"Me too," Brenner admitted. "We'll have him soon, Link. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more as inspiration strikes, but I'm marking this complete for now.


End file.
